


My Meowrail

by megahomestucktrash69



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megahomestucktrash69/pseuds/megahomestucktrash69





	My Meowrail

You watch in horror as Equius falls to the ground. You leap out of the vent to avenge your precious moirail and kill the insane clown. He turns as you hiss and try to slash him with your claws. He grabs your wrist and breaks it and you hold back a howl of pain. He slashes his face with your claws and your eyes widen. He throws you to the ground and pulls out his clubs. You back away the best you can and he advances towards you. You start screaming out to Equius, to Karkat, to anyone who will help you. He repetitively bashes you with his clubs. He hits your abdomen, your head, your legs. Your whole body is being beaten mercilessly. You stop moving and crying out in pain and for help. He walks away as you slowly bleed out. You can feel liquid in your lungs as your try to breathe. You slowly and painfully drag yourself over to where Equius lays, his eyes closed and his head turned to where you originally were laying. You feel a slow warmth growing in you. You start to lose the feeling as pain as you lay next to Equius, holding his hand. Your eyes drift around looking at everything. Your eyelids feel heavy and you close your eyes and fall into an eternal slumber.


End file.
